He Exists?
by AgentBloodRayne13
Summary: What happens when 4 girls visit Paris to become chorus girls at the opera house and find that the Phantom isn’t just a character in a movie (or book)?
1. It begins

M'kay this is my first fic, no laughing if its bad!

Summary: what happens when 4 girls visit Paris to become chorus girls at the opera house and find that the Phantom isn't just a character in a movie (or book)?

Disclaimer of doom: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, but I do own my friends Gabby, Brittany and Caroline, and myself, which is Caitlin(I would hope I own myself... ) xD is bonked on the head for her stupidity

Set in modern day, Caroline, Gabby, and I are 18 and Brittany is 19. (ok not in real life but I can pretend!)

* * *

Caitlin's (Me) POV

"You idiot," I yelled at my friend Caroline who was laughing hysterically because she had pelted me with popcorn.

"Revengeeeeeee," she said, laughing all the way. She was my best friend but sometimes I just want to strangle her.

"...you people scare me damn it," yelled Brittany.

"THE MOVIES STARTING DIP THONGS," yelled Gabby, who pointed at the movie screen which read 'The Phantom of the Opera' in fancy writing, this I had seen about 2 times before since I had seen it twice, this being the 3rd time.

143 minutes later

"…The Phantom is hot…," Caroline said, I nodded in agreement.

"ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER IS THE SHIZZ," yelled Gabby as I covered my ears from her yelling.

"Really? Maybe you should yell that a bit louder," Brittany said sarcastically. Gabby took a deep breath about to yell it again but I put my hand over her mouth and she was muffled. Caroline laughed hysterically at her and Gabby bit my hand, very hard might I add.

"OW YOU-," I said and started cursing at Gabby, using all the bad language I knew.

"...I'm just gonna slowly walk away now…," Gabby said and walked towards the door and stood there.

"Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there, swearing," Caroline joked.

A/N: got that from another fan fiction, I forget which one, but credits to the person who made it up XD

I glared at Caroline and Gabby came back over to us seeing as my swearing fit had finished.

"Oh, remember how I said my mom could get us jobs as singers in Paris at the Opera," Gabby said to us excitedly. It'd be a lot better than our crappy jobs at Hot Topic, not that I minded being in Hot Topic every day….

"Yea, hey maybe if we go we can find the Phantom," I said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Caroline.

"Well my mom arranged it and stuff, we're leaving tomorrow," Gabby yelled very excited.

"YAY," screamed Caroline. I once again covered my ears, why do people always yell RIGHT in my ear?

We all walked outside, got into our cars, and drove home and went to bed since it was about 11:00 now, 'Stupid timing for movies,' I thought.


	2. Paris!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, I'm keeping the disclaimer short…

Thanks to all who review chapter 1! I'm surprised anyone liked it!

By the way I wrote the first…4..chapters of the story as one long word document so I'm breaking it up into chapters so sorry if it seems odd where chapters cut off

* * *

The next day I got up early, as did everyone else. It was Saturday and we were leaving, 'This should be fun' I thought to myself as I ran around my small house, got my suitcase and gathered items I would need to bring and put them in. Two of those items being my Portable CD Player and my The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. After I got changed into my black bondage pants (with numerous chains hanging off) and a black shirt, kind of plain but I put my fake cape from Halloween on and grinned, I was 18 and still dressed up for Halloween, it looked exactly like the Phantom's cape, I wondered weather I should put my fake mask on too so I could run around Paris and scare people. I did so and my doorbell rang, 'hah I could scare them,' I thought, I went to answer the door and yelled "Boo!" when I opened it.

"EEK," yelled Gabby.

"Wow I thought _I _was stupid," Caroline said and I hit her on the head.

"Owies, hey that's my head," Caroline said and Brittany muttered, "So use it.."

"Meep," I said as I usually do, Caroline replying with a, "Moo".

"OK DIP THONGS LETS GET OUR ASSES TO THE AIRPORT," Gabby yelled, I sighed, the dipthong insult was getting old. Gabby's mom had driven her over here and honked the car horn to tell us to get into the car. We did and she drove to the airport, and it was a LONG drive there…

"ANGEL OF MUSICCCCCCCCCCC," Gabby sang loudly for about the 5th time during the car trip.

"OK SHUT THE HELL UP WE GET IT," I yelled at her, did I mention I have a bad temper?

"Ok, ok, chill," Gabby told me.

"Don't tell me to chill," I said icily causing everyone to become quiet.

"What? Once she learns to keep her volume down and stops repeating herself she can sing all she wants," I said. Gabby sang quietly and the others joined in, I sang The Phantom of the Opera theme to myself.

Once we arrived at the airport Gabby's mom hurried us through the security check and onto the plane since we were slightly late. Once seated I got out my CD Player and my Phantom of the Opera CD (both of which I had transferred from my suitcase to my backpack in the car) and listened to it the whole way there. a/n: Sorry if this sounds screwed up, I've never been on a plane before so I don't exactly know how this all works, excuse me if something's wrong with it

Once we arrived we got our bags off the thing that spins around…I don't know what its called so I'll just call it the spin-y thingy, excuse my stupid moment. I stuck the half mask into my suitcase but kept the cape on, as we wondered about Gabby saw someone who she seemed to know.

"Hey lookie its Sarah," she said pointing at a tall girl, around 19, with brown hair who was wearing a pretty white dress that came down to her knee .

"We best be getting in the car and getting to the Opera House now, we're late," Sarah said and lead us to her car and drove us to the Opera House. It looked amazing, just like in the Phantom movie, except modernized with electric lights and other things. I wondered if they had a chandler with electric lights in it. Meg lead us into the Opera house and we met her mother.

"Meep," Brittany said. She hadn't spoken at all in the past few hours.

"It speaks," Caroline said, Brittany stuck her tongue out at her.

"Now, nowchildren, no fighting," I said and smirked.

"If your finished come I shall show you where you are to stay," Sarah's mother said. She lead us to rooms, we each got our own which was good for someone like me who wants privacy. A bit later we all had come out of our rooms so we could go look around, we all stepped onto the stage and looks out at the hundreds of empty seats.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Brittany sang loudly and off key. I covered my ears once again.

"Brittany, Ow to the power of 10," I said.

"Sorry," Brittany said.

"oh, oh, Caitlin and Caroline, sing The Phantom of the Opera theme," Gabby said to us.

"Do I have to," I whined. Gabby nodded and I sighed, then started to sing the song, my voice echoed in the large room, Caroline sang the parts of the Phantom. A/N: Italics are when something is sang

Me:  
_In sleep he sang to me,  
_ _In dreams he came,  
__That voice which calls to me,  
__And speaks my name,  
__And do I dream again ,  
__For now I find,  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
__Inside my mind, _

Caroline:  
_Sing once again with me,  
__Our strange duet,  
__My power over you,  
__Grows stronger yet,  
__And though you turn from me,  
__To glance behind,  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
__Inside your mind, _

Me:  
_Those who have seen your face,  
__Draw back in fear,  
__I am the mask you wear... _

Caroline:  
_It's me they hear ... _

BOTH:  
_Your/my spirit and your/my voice,  
__In one combined:  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
__Inside your/my mind, _

Me:  
_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera… _

Gabby and Brittany clapped and Caroline bowed stupidly ending in her falling over, I clapped.  
"Brava," I said and laughed at her. She got up and stuck her tongue out at me. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Your mean," Caroline said to me and pouted.

"Bite me," I snapped at her. She glared at me and I rolled my eyes again. I started to walk off the stage and a movement in the shadow caught my eye, but I just continued walking down the steps to the stage and tripped and fell into someone.

"Oof," I squealed when I hit the floor, whoever I fell into had hit the floor next to me.


	3. NOTICE Not a chapter

ACK! sorry if Chpater 2 seems messed up, stupid glitchy spaceing was messed up and italic placeing, and... it won't let me fix it, sorry. 


	4. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, I own my friends, myself and the fictional people from my mind...

Thanks to the reviewers! I'm doing my best to put up chapters as soon as I can but the damn school!

The Phantom (A/K/A/ Erik) will be in chapter 4 people ;-)

* * *

"Are you okay," I said looking at the woman who seems to be in her twenties, that or a really tall 16 year old. We both got up and I brushed my shirt and pants off.

"Yes I'm fine, and hello," she said looking at me and the girls on the stage, You must be the American girls who were asked to join the chorus,"

"Yep that would be us," I said and noticed her staring oddly at my pants and my black Vans.

"Yes we American's dress very weird," I said.

"Hey I dress normally its you who wears the weird clothing," Caroline protested.

"And I thought you were my best friend," I said to Caroline. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So what's your name," I asked the woman.

"Katherine, some people call me Kathy though ," she replied.

"There you are Katherine," A man who was wayyy to well dressed came up behind her.

"IT'S A FOP," Brittany yelled, everyone stared at her

"Brittany, stop reading Fan Fictions..," I said. He simply gave Brittany a pissed off look.

"Oh girls what are your names," Katherine asked us.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany said.

"I'm Caroline, MOO," Caroline yelled.

"I'm Gabby, but people at my school call me the Angel of Music," Gabby yelled and took out my fake Phantom of the Opera mask and put it on her face and starting running around.

"Gabby you stole my mask!", I yelled at her, "Oh and my name is Caitlin, I'm known as the Phantom at my school,"

I smirked and ran after Gabby who was running away from me with my mask. I pounced on her pinned her down,

"NEVER take my stuff," I 'hissed' very close to her face and I grabbed my mask back and let her up.

"Don't ever steal my mask again, that means you were in my suitcase and I forbid anyone to look though my personal possessions," I yelled at her and walked back to the front of the stage with the others who were staring at me.

"….Yea yea, temper, I know," I said to them, still fuming. They all nodded and Gabby ran up and jumped back on the stage.

"Wow you are a little Phantom aren't you," Katherine said to me.

"She would murder a lot of people if she wouldn't get thrown in jail for it," Caroline snickered. I blinked innocently.

"Would not," I said, lying.

"Would too," she replied.

"Would not"

"Would too"

"Would not"

"Would too"

"SHUT THE HELL UP," I yelled finally. She blinked for a moment and obeyed.

"So you've seen Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera," I asked Katherine.

"Yup, twice," she said happily.

"I saw it three times," I said happily, well as happy as I get.

"Obsessed," Caroline coughed. I gave her a death glare.

"Okay, stop giving me that glare like you want to kill me," she yelled and backed away from me even though she was no where near me her being on the stage still.

"Wow she's quite the little Phantom, I'd hate to see her and The Phantom of the Opera get together and go around murdering people," the man smirked.

"What is your name anyway," I asked him.

"Philip," he answered. I rolled my eyes and waited.

"Okay, Brittany that's your queue," I said to her.

"FOP," she yelled at Philip.

"Quit calling me that," he yelled at her. I simply laughed.

"Well I think we'll leave, good luck," Katherine said and she and Philip walked out of the Opera house.

"Yay the fop is gone," Brittany yelled.

"Hey we've been in here for an hour you guys," Gabby said looking at her watch.

"No wonder I'm so tired its about 10:00 now isn't it," Caroline said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I could stay up all night and not be tired," I said.

"Well some people aren't such dark creatures," Caroline said in her creepy voice, she was capable of making all these weird sounds. Her comment causing me to bonk her on the head.


End file.
